cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Issue 13
The "Two-Issue" Rule for Invention Sets I've removed the bullet indicating likely Invention sets in Issue 13 given the statement by one of the devs that they would like to avoid having two consecutive issues without new sets. I've heard of this one myself, but I do not have the source, and the bullet didn't cite a source either. While I believe this particular point to be perfectly valid, I took it out due to citation reasons. If anyone has a link to that post, it'd be appreciated. For everyone: please refrain from posting ANYTHING in this article unless you have a source to link to. --GuyPerfect 22:24, 24 July 2008 (UTC) : I'm fairly sure it's in the Split Infinity radio interview with Castle and Positron. I don't have time right now to listen to it to verify for sure, but the link is here if someone wants to follow up: http://www.siradio.fm/index.php?show=news&newsid=393 -- Sekoia 02:52, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Rularuu Weapons Are we sure about it being until 13? I thought the quote was more along the lines of "no ties to the story of 12" SaintNicster 02:49, 20 March 2008 (UTC) o,o yups, thats what the quote said. I had to read it twice myself. still, its a bit off, and we have no pics or anything yet anyway (much less the badge list to unlock them), so it can't hurt to just wait a week or so and then move it over once we do have more. --Sleepy Kitty 03:49, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Rampant Speculation I have removed the following points from the Possible Content section: * New Zones, Costumes, Inventions, Powersets, and/or Enemy groups (this is way too vague, and will apply to every issue) * The return of the 5th Column as a major enemy group (the 5th have returned, and I've never seen anything indicating that their return would be as a "major" enemy group) * Base Improvements (citation?) * A Water Zone (citation?) * The Coming Storm revealed (citation?) * The addition of Blue Steel as a combative NPC (now you're just making shtuff up) All of these bullet points strike me as being idle speculation with no basis in anything the developers or community reps have indicated might be in Issue 13. Please remember that the Paragon Wiki is a source of information that has at least some official relevance, and we really want to avoid turning pages on upcoming issues into player wishlists. If you have a source for any of the above, by all means move it back onto the main page and cite it. If not, please avoid pulling stuff out of the air. --TonyV 04:21, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Just to clarify, even if you don't have some official citation or source but you do have some compelling reason to think that this might be added to Issue 13, at least put a note on this talk page indicating that. But please, don't use "players have been asking for it" as a justification. If that were the standard, these upcoming issue pages would be megabytes. I'm just mainly looking for something--anything--to indicate that there's some rationale and people aren't just making stuff up. --TonyV 04:36, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think that is a good thing, but what is the difference between the Moon Zone and the Coming Storm? Did I miss something a developer said about a possible moon zone? I'm also pretty sure that there has been mention about base improvements, I'll have to go look for it. I think I recall a developer stating in an interview that the nickname for Issue 13 was "All your base belongs to us". - Snorii 13:27, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::Found the article about base improvements at Massively.com. Added it back to the article. - Snorii 13:36, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Went ahead and pulled the moon base off. SaintNicster 14:04, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :I didn't add the bullet, but I should point out that Blue Steel does carry a shield while standing around King's Row, thus if they employ shields for Issue 13 there's a fairly good chance of him being added as a combat-based NPC. Not solidly grounded, but there is some logic there. --BustermanZero 14:39, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::The logic makes sense, but does not result in "fairly good chance." That would be speculation, which is why it was removed. --GuyPerfect 18:15, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :I've removed the arch-nemesis bullet from the page as well. Unless someone can present a source for this one, it will remain chained to the wall in my basement and frequently tortured. --GuyPerfect 18:15, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Universal Enhancement Slots, Outer Space, .... o.O Anyone else reading this? - Snorii 12:13, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :I did, and I took its information about the Mission Simulator for the wiki because we know that one is coming, and there's an screenshot. The rest of the things in that article sound more like wishful thinking to gauge player reaction than anything else, so I'm treating it as any other rumour. - Leandro 12:39, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link to it. It all sounds pretty cool to me. Only thing missing is the new underwater zone that I discovered... ;) - Snorii 13:05, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::o.o;; yeash. some things are suppose to be kept quite. There hasn't been an official announcement yet about the next box expansion for a reason. @.@ soo.. anyone else who's ever spent any length of time in atlas scarred of what we'll see with the mission creator?--Sleepy Kitty 00:25, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::: ><;; just got one (2 actually.. should I fill both out..). They'll hate me, I wrote several pages in every paragraph box ^_^ --Sleepy Kitty 04:20, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: Yup. I filled out the survey tonight myself. The whole time I was thinking, "Oh, so this is where that screenshot came from." --Eabrace 05:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::: @.@ yups. fun fun. I ended up copy/pasting half the stuff over between my two copies of the survey. I hate those types though.. seriously, "choose your top 3 favorite things from this list!" cept if I hate all the things on the list.. or the second time they did it.. o_o wait.. 3 things I like least? but.. but.. I want ALL of these features! --Sleepy Kitty 07:02, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Mission Creator Demoted I moved the mission creator feature down a notch from "Likely Issue 13 Content" to "Possible Issue 13 Content" due to recent information about a marketing research survey. While the tech for the feature apparently exists at least in part, there is still not enough of a reason to believe that it's likely to appear in Issue 13. It'll be a pleasant surprise if it shows up in I13, but right now it's just a possibility. --GuyPerfect 19:59, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Supergroup Base Repricing Base Salvage is being replaced with Invention Salvage and all Base room and item prices are being adjusted to more accessible levels. Remaining base salvage can be traded in for invention salvage, or can continue to be stored in base and personal storage. * I have to say this makes me a bit nervous as I sit here wondering if the new "base invention salvage" is going to completely different than personal invention salvage. If that is the case fine but if not I wonder how long it will be before some SGs find their storage bins emptied by members wanting to craft IOs or sell the stuff for Influence/Infamy. I trust the folks in the SG(s) I run but we all know there have been plenty of bases that have been ripped off in the past and all COH (Cryptic or NC Soft could do was say "sorry") because there simply was no way to protect it and no method to reimburse. * And okay now just complete and under wishful thinking ... If they are downscaling the cost of rooms and other items in the base DO I GET A REFUND? LOL I know the answer to that will undoubtably be "sorry we can't reimburse every SG and the new cost are effective on this date!" Hmmmm so if I wait until the day before I 13 hits and sell off all the stuff in base, including the rooms, and then redo it all after the change I can wind up with the same base for less prestige! Taxibot Sara2.0 18:58, 26 September 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0